1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a sink storage tray system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a sink storage tray system providing a specially designed elevated tray configured expressly to provide neat and organized storage for kitchen accessories such as sponges, steel wool pads and dish soap, as well and personal goods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Perhaps the busiest and most vital room in any home is the kitchen. The kitchen is a popular gathering place for family members and friends and most of the family meals are prepared and eaten in this one room. Additionally, many people use their kitchens as an office of sorts. Providing ample workspace for children to do their homework and where adults can write out bills or balance the checkbook, the kitchen is also an area where many sit and talk on the phone or gossip with family members over the day's activities. Because the kitchen is such a vital component of any home, most people take steps to make sure this room is carefully decorated, neat and clean. In particular, the area around the kitchen sink can be easily cluttered with steel wool pads, scrub brushes, dish soap and other accessories utilized to wash dishes. In addition, when doing the dishes, most people find it necessary to remove jewelry such as rings and bracelets in order to avoid accidentally dropping these precious items down the drain. Unfortunately, making room on a kitchen countertop for all of these items can be a daunting challenge. Creating messy clutter, supplies such as sponges, scrub brushes and other goods can look unsightly if left out in the open, while items such as steel wool pads can rust and cause hard to remove stains. Further, if jewelry is left on a countertop it can be easily knocked onto the floor or otherwise misplaced.